Currently, to allow passage of air from the volume created between the ceiling and the suspended ceiling of a building, and conversely, utilizing a separator disposed between the walls of the building and the device for supporting the suspended ceiling is known. The separators are regularly disposed, in order to ensure that a constant distance is maintained between the wall and the support device. Therefore, these separators reserve a space allowing the distribution of air over the entire periphery of the building, for example treated and/or tempered air, after its passage in the volume provided between the suspended ceiling and the ceiling. The separators are, for example, fixed through screws on the walls or on the suspended ceiling support device.
While installing a suspended ceiling in a building, by means of a support device from the prior art such as described previously, it is necessary to proceed in several successive steps. First, the separators are fixed spaced apart on the walls of the building at a specific height with relation to the ceiling in order to create the desired volume between the suspended ceiling and the ceiling. So that the separators are all at the same level, it is necessary to affix a visual mark on the walls over the entire periphery of the building, indicating the level at which the separators should be fixed. Once the separators are fixed, the device for supporting the suspended ceiling is brought to abut against these separators, then the suspended ceiling support device is fixed to the wall or the ceiling. Once the suspended ceiling support device is fixed to the wall, or to the ceiling, the suspended ceiling is connected to the suspended ceiling support device.
In the case where the separators are not fixed to the wall but to the suspended ceiling support device, one must, prior to fixing the suspended ceiling support device to the walls or the ceiling, proceed with a fixation of the separators on the support device in such a way that the separators are regularly spaced apart. The support device is then fixed on the walls or the ceiling of the building.
In both cases, it is necessary to proceed in several steps to mount the suspended ceiling in a building. A significant loss of time and risks of misaligning the separators from each other follows, creating a distance between the walls and the suspended ceiling support device that may vary from one point to another in the building. In fact, fixation of the support device on the walls or ceiling is independent from the separator and from its position.
Allowing modulation in the passage of air by modifying the space created between the suspended ceiling support device and the walls is known, even though the distance between the support device and the walls is fixed. In fact, being able to vary the passage of air turns out to be useful, not only in the entire building, according to an outside temperature for example, but also to be able to vary the passage of air from one point to another in the same building. For example, when the sun is reflected against the windows of the building, it may be useful to have a stronger airflow at the location of the building where the windows are situated than at a location of the building that lacks windows, so that a stronger flow of fresh air arrives at the location of the windows. Conversely, when the outside temperature is low, the presence of the window allowing cold air to be filtered from the outside necessitates a stronger passage of hot air at the location of the building where the windows are situated than at another location of said building.
Actually, means allowing a variable closing of the space provided between the walls and the suspended ceiling support device often have complex constructions. In addition, these pieces are generally integral with the suspended ceiling support device on a face of the support device directed towards the ceiling. Such means allowing a variable closing of the space provided between the walls and the suspended ceiling support device are therefore no longer accessible once the suspended ceiling is installed. To access said means, it is necessary to at least partially disassemble the suspended ceiling prior to access.